


We Were Born To Be Free

by urdadcallsmekatya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 50s au, F/F, F/M, Housewife Trixie, Its nasty, Lesbian AU, Rich Katya, Smut, Unhappy marriage, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdadcallsmekatya/pseuds/urdadcallsmekatya
Summary: Trixie's an unhappily married housewife and Katya's the rich lesbian in the neighbourhood. (50s au)





	We Were Born To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is proof Josie and I shouldn't be aloud to write fics together it's literally just smut
> 
> come say hi @urdadcallsmekatya and @sharonsfemvoice on tumblr

.

Trixie knew it was wrong- the way she looked at other women. Her father had told her from an early age that she would one day marry a nice man and he would work while she looked after their big house, and when the time came she would have his children and look after them. She hated it. She wanted to choose her own life, and her own partner, but he hadn’t liked that idea. Trixie knew if she didn’t do what her father said was best for the family she would be cut off. So, she married the man she was supposed to. She was the perfect housewife. She cooked, she cleaned, and most importantly, she made her family happy at the cost of her own satisfaction.   
She was proud of how well she had managed to conceal her hate for her life and how jealous she was of the only woman on her street that didn’t appear to be a housewife like everyone else. She must be rich, considering the only people who lived in this area of town were rich men and their wives. A few had children, but Trixie had never bothered to ask about them at the monthly gatherings the women on her street had. She dragged herself to some of them, in hopes to not appear too different from everyone else. She’d heard what they whispered about the mysterious woman as they drank their overpriced wine, funded by their rich husbands.  
So that’s what Trixie was doing tonight. She rarely attended dinner parties, unless she knew Katya was going. Katya was pretty much the only woman in this neighbourhood she could stand. Katya almost never went to the parties either, she preferred her own solitude at home most of the time; sitting by the pool, drinking wine, listening to weird russian music. She’d never had a husband, and most of her riches either came from inheritance or her savings from the novels she wrote in her twenties. She was in her late thirties now, pushing on forty, and already retired. She had enough in her savings to get her anything she wanted, probably enough for more than one person, too, but she hadn’t been interested in being a mother or slaving away for some man and wasting the rest of her life. Unfortunately for her, there was one thing her money couldn’t buy her. No amount of money would be able to get her a woman in her bed during the nights. She craved a real relationship, not just one night stands. She was getting older. She wanted something real, a woman to keep her hands full. Someone that she could spend time with. Maybe even spoil a bit.  
But, there wasn’t really anyone else for her. She’d been searching for years, and Trixie was the only person she’d even suspected had a taste in women. She saw the way she looked at her at dinner parties and she knew about the general absence of Trixie when Katya herself wasn’t there. But, she was married, and Trixie was sure soon to be having kids- popping out babies like the rest of the women in the neighbourhood. She couldn’t say that the idea of Trixie in her bed wasn’t exactly a horrible thought, quite a pleasant one actually (and Katya couldn’t say it hadn’t crossed her mind before), but there would always be the problem of her husband. Even if her suspicions about Trixie were correct, she couldn’t picture her leaving her husband- a rich man with a supporting job- to live a completely different life with another woman. It was just too much.  
So, Katya was content.  
That didn’t stop her from trying hard to see Trixie when she could, even if that meant going to stupid dinner parties where she gets her ears filled with “Jerry bought us a boat!” or “Susie won the spelling bee!” the whole time. It, frankly, was all shit in Katya’s eyes. None of this would ever be important, it was just rich women trying to compete with each other. Who’s husband was the wealthiest? Who’s child was the snobbiest? There were more pressing matters than who owned the biggest house or the most expensive clothes. But none of this seemed to occur to anyone at these parties, Katya supposed it must be nice for them living their lives so blissfully unaware of their own stupidity.  
Trixie was a different story. Trixie was shy, and seemingly not content with the small gossip and chatter. Usually she’d be in the kitchen, sitting alone, drinking anything other than the wine the other women were sipping. Katya and her had barely talked besides introductions, but they’d had their fair share of awkward eye contact moments while sitting across the room. Most of the time Katya tried to make Trixie laugh, with a small eye roll or poking her tongue out, if she was feeling risky. Trixie would usually smile and look away. Occasionally Katya would catch a slight glimpse of a blush on her pale skin.  
Katya decided to go out of her comfort zone, and plan a party. She hadn’t seen Trixie recently. Something in her missed the way Trixie’s big, blonde hair bounced as she walked, and the way her eyes got icy when people tried to talk to her. She admired the stone cold reputation Trixie had earned from the other girls. Her quick wit often left whoever had tried to speak to her stunned into silence, Katya enjoyed watching her throw the others off guard with only one comment before she would turn on her heel and walk away.  
Katya had bigger plans for this party- talk to Trixie, get to know her. She didn’t seem the talking type from her history but Katya was determined. Trixie was younger, only about twenty five, fourteen years Katya’s junior. Surely she was curious. Her husband was forty, a year older than Katya, and not the type of man who seemed to care about a woman. Her mind wandered with that; had Trixie ever had an orgasm? Did he care about her pleasure, if they’d had sex at all? The idea of Trixie being a virgin was intriguing, but Katya quickly dismissed the thought of it from her mind as she set the table. The party was starting in thirty minutes, and no one had shown up yet. She hadn’t expected anyone to, no one in the neighbourhood really liked her or went out of their way to talk to her, but she was hoping Trixie would at least show up. Deep down she knew she would, even if the anxiety of her not coming was starting to plague her.  
Soon, the rest of the thirty minutes had passed, and no one had shown up. This didn’t bother Katya much, if she could escape the gossip and shitty rambling she would, but she was still hoping for Trixie. Another ten minutes passed when she heard frantic knocking on her front door. She opened the door to find a familiar jumble of blonde hair and eyeliner, _Trixie_ , standing on her front steps with flushed cheeks, slightly out of breath.  
“Sorry, I rushed. Was busy,” Trixie lied straight through her teeth. “Richard… he uh, got home late. Anyone else here?”  
“No. You know they don’t like me much. You can come in if you want?” Katya said back, and Trixie looked relieved at the invitation. She followed Katya in, eyes flickering between the tapestries on the walls and small miscellaneous decor scattered around. The house was well decorated and portrayed Katya perfectly.  
“You have a thing for problem patterns, don’t you?” Trixie said, breaking the silence. Katya snorted and sat down on the couch with a water. “No alcohol? That’s a new one.”  
“I’m sober, you dork.”  
“Lucky you. Does someone good, right? You don’t look as old as the other women.” Trixie observed. She saw Katya’s eyes flicker before she started laughing.  
“That’s surprising. You must not know much about me, baby,” Katya said, pulling out a cigarette from the small metal container next to her. She got a sense of satisfaction seeing the redness flare up in Trixie's cheeks again, for once it was her not knowing what to say. “I may be sober darling, but I'd like to think I make up for it with my tendency to inhale cancer.” Trixie laughed. Katya winked at her and moved closer to her on the other side of the couch, making sure to blow the smoke from the cigarette away when she needed to.  
“So, just you and me tonight?” Katya whispered. Trixie’s eyes widened, thinking about the possibilities.  
“Uh… yeah, seems like it.” She whispered back shyly.  
“Why you whispering, doll? We’re alone.”  
Katya stood up and walked past her before she could stutter out a response, and Trixie couldn’t help staring at her ass as she walked into the kitchen. The skirt was slightly sheer, with roses embroidered on it. The see-through stripes wouldn’t have been noticeable to Trixie if she hadn’t been so focused on her ass. She quickly looked down to her hands after realizing she had been staring at another woman’s backside, her mind running through thoughts of what her husband would’ve thought, what her father would say if he knew she thought of and looked at other women the way she did.   
Katya shouted at her from the kitchen to call her over, and she followed her voice. Katya was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, drinking another glass of water. She beckoned Trixie over, to get closer to her, and Trixie followed. Katya’s eyes were shining in the light of the kitchen, the sunset casting pink shadows in the room. A few candles were lit- probably to cover up the cigarette smoke- but Trixie didn’t mind it as much anymore. Katya’s wildly curly hair was thick and crazy, sticking up in some places. Trixie wanted desperately to run her hands through it.  
The cigarette was sitting atop Katya’s lower lip, and she was holding it up lazily. She pulled Trixie over to her by the hand, digging her nails into her palm, making Trixie go rigid. Katya’s bright red lipstick was sticking to her glass. Trixie looked away again, but she was sure now Katya had noticed.  
And she had.  
She’d noticed the way Trixie’s eyes followed her when she walked out of the room. The way they danced around when they were close, to cover up the fact she was staring. And now she noticed the way they followed her hands to her arm, to the marble counter.  
Katya pushed herself off the marble, and Trixie was standing so close to her, had to have been less than two inches away because Katya could feel Trixie’s hot breath on her lips.  
“When are you gonna get over yourself and kiss me already, kitten?” She felt Trixie's breath hitch at the pet name, and her hips pressed against Katya’s when she leaned into her. She moved her mouth up to Katya’s, who quickly moved her head away to take another drag from the cigarette, and Trixie faltered. Her heart was beating fast, so fast she could hear it and feel it everywhere. Her blood had rushed to her stomach and she used her arms to catch herself on the counter behind Katya. She was breathless.   
Katya placed her cigarette into an ashtray on the kitchen counter that she hadn’t noticed beforehand.  
“Dick over there doesn’t do much for you, huh?” Trixie didn’t trust herself enough to reply, and just shook her head and tried to lean in closer to Katya, who moved away slightly. “Don’t.”  
Katya grabbed her hand again, pulling it away from where it was clenched to the counter, and pulled Trixie into the hallway. Trixie had no choice but to follow along, she felt herself getting wetter by the second imagining Katya smoking again. She had no idea that she was able to feel this turned on so quickly, her husband had certainly never managed it. Not that he really cared, but Katya was dead set on torturing her with all the teasing.   
“You think I didn’t notice you staring the whole time? You’re not very discrete.” Katya said in the hallway while walking to the one room at the end. The red walls did nothing to help the dim lighting that was projecting the shadow of Katya’s ass onto the other wall. Trixie was itching to get out of her own clothes, everything feeling too tight, closing her in. The pink skirt she was wearing was tight over her hips, and even the loose blouse she had on was giving her claustrophobia.  
Katya pushed the door open and pressed Trixie against the wall, lifting her up by the backs of her thighs and kissing her roughly. Trixie sighed into the kiss, finally getting what she needed, and pushed herself into Katya’s hips. Katya may have been smaller than her but she was strong, and Trixie had been watching her muscles all evening. Katya was smirking when she pulled back slightly, and seeing Trixie breathing heavily pressed against the wall of her bedroom was a heavenly sight.   
“Better than he could ever kiss you, right kitten?”   
“Stop fucking calling me that!” Trixie pressed into her hips harder.  
“You seem to like it, why not? Does it get you all worked up?”  
“Yes.” Trixie pressed her head back against the wall and sighed out the response quietly.  
“Yes, who?”  
“Yes _Katya_.”  
“Brat knows how to listen? Good.” The whine that had left Trixie's mouth at the words only made Katya press her harder against the wall. “Whining will get you nowhere, kitten.”   
“What did I just say about calling me that.” Katya chose to ignore her for a moment, pressing her fingernails into Trixie’s ass.  
“I know what you said kitten, and I know that you like it despite what you say.” Katya carried Trixie to the bed and unbuttoned the buttons on her skirt, pulling it over her thighs and ass, and slapping her ass lightly to get her to step out of the (at this point) annoying garment. Trixie moaned lightly from the sharp sting of Katya’s fingers and sat down on the bed, taking advantage of her seat that put her eye level with Katya’s skirt and unzipped it, showing Katya’s thong and ass. The black lace was hot against Katya’s tan skin, and her blouse was covering the top of it just barely before she shrugged it off. It was a simple wrap around, and she wasn’t wearing a bra under it, leaving her in thigh-highs, a thong, and heels. Trixie looked her up and down, watching her muscles flex as she moved.   
“Katya,” Katya looked over at her, noticing the wide eyes Trixie had. Her blue eyes were bright. Katya decided she loved them. “I’ve never… done stuff. I mean, I’ve done stuff. But not with a woman. And when I did stuff with guys it was just for them.”  
“I figured, are you sure you’re okay with this? You know I’m a lot older than you.”  
“Don’t remind me, oh my god,” Trixie said back, and Katya smiled at her, showing off her perfect, _perfect_ teeth.  
“So obviously, that’s not the problem here. But I’m sure you also know I am very,” Katya pushed Trixie back onto the bed and her head hit the mattress, hair splaying out. “Very…” She swung her leg over, straddling Trixie and crawling, watching her eyes squeeze shut as she struggled to calm herself. “Rich.”  
“Katya-”   
“I promise you, I promise to make you feel good. I’m not like a guy, okay? I care about you… I want you to feel good. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.” Trixie visibly relaxed at the words, trying to push her hips up to Katya, who rewarded her by moving her hands to hold Trixie still. “You’ve just gotta tell me what you want, kitten.”   
“Please, just, fuck me, I don’t know. Do what you want with me.”  
“As you wish.” Katya pulled Trixie up by two of her curls, making Trixie whine. She ripped Trixie’s shirt off to see a fancy pink bralette that she couldn't have picked for any day- she picked this just for Katya. “Nice bra. Did you wear it just for me? You know how hot that is, Trix?” Trixie was still whining at what Katya was saying, she had never been spoken to like this before. Richard was the least attentive man she had ever had the misfortune to encounter, but Katya never missed anything. “Is that how this is going to go, baby? Are you going to whine for more? For me to make you feel good like you so desperately need, tell me Trix, has he ever made you feel even a little bit of pleasure?”   
“Never. He could never, nothing even nearly like what you can, and you haven’t even fucking touched me.”  
“Flattery will get you anywhere.” Katya flipped Trixie over, sticking her ass up in the air. “God, those stupid fucking skirts you always wear, love your ass,” She yanked Trixie’s panties down, showing off her ass and pussy, perfectly shaved. “You fucking kill me, Trixie. Do you even know that?”  
“I do now.”  
“Don’t smart talk me.” Katya slapped her ass again, harder than earlier, and made Trixie jump. “Such a brat Trixie. Are you going to give me another smart answer? Go on, I dare you.”  
Trixie didn’t say anything back.  
“Can I?” Katya’s finger was lined up with her, waiting to press in, and instead of an answer, Trixie pushed back, feeling Katya’s finger pressed up inside her. She sighed after forgetting to breathe for a few moments, and Katya pushed another finger in, pumping them in and out while squeezing Trixie’s ass.  
“You’re tight. Love to get something else up in you, one day.” Trixie had started to meet Katya's fingers, fucking herself back onto them. “Bet you would never try to fuck yourself back with him, would you?”   
“Do you think he was interested in anything to do with me besides my pussy, Katya? He wouldn’t have noticed if I had.”   
“I’d prefer it when you’re whining for more rather than carrying on smart talking me, kitten.”   
“Then fuck me harder,” Katya grinned, whispering _brat_ and pushed another finger in, three fingers inside Trixie at this point, and she was still fucking herself back on them as hard as before. Katya pushed against her g-spot with every thrust and Trixie fucked back harder, she really was desperate.  
“Still want it harder Trix? Are you full enough? Or do you want even more?” Trixie mumbled a little and pushed herself back, letting Katya know her answer. “What was that kitten, I can’t hear you, you’re gonna have to speak up baby. How else will I know what you want?” Trixie was still mumbling slightly, Katya knew exactly what she wanted, but that didn’t mean she would give her the satisfaction of getting it without a little teasing. “I said,” Katya left a third smack on her ass. “Speak up.”  
“God, Katya just fucking fill me up, fuck me harder, it’s been so long, please,”  
“That’s all I wanted, baby,” Katya spoke as she slipped in her little finger, hearing Trixie gasp.  
“Yeah, fuck, can’t you go all the way? I want you to, please, I haven’t been filled up like this in so long,” Trixie was still whining with her voice almost breaking as she spoke. Her hands were holding herself open for Katya as she fucked her harshly. “Katya you don’t know how much I need you to fill me up, make me come, please, he never has. I need you to so badly.”  
“I love how willingly you beg, I didn’t even need to ask. You’re such a good girl.” Katya finished her statement by shoving the rest of her fist inside Trixie, who started shaking as she rocked her hips back on Katya’s hand. Katya was only encouraged by the constant high-pitched moans, to fuck her even harder. Normally Katya was rougher with the girls she fucked, making them beg on their knees, but she wanted to let Trixie have what she wanted. Trixie deserved this special treatment.  
Katya was letting Trixie fuck back on her fist until she started shaking, her moans became so erratic and all it was doing was turning her on more. She felt Trixie’s pussy tighten around her, convulsing when she finally let out a sigh and collapsed on the bed. Her fingers were grasping at the sheets as she came and Katya was still pushing her fingers in, slowly removing them one by one.   
“Look so good coming undone for me, I can’t believe he wouldn’t want to see this at every opportunity.” Katya knew she would crave to hear Trixie beg again, to hear her whine and moan, to see her come while her whole body shook on her hands and knees. And she was sure she would hear it again.  
She didn’t want this to be the last time she saw Trixie like all the other girls. She wanted to show Trixie all the ways she could make her see stars, but she also wanted to take her away from her husband, he didn’t deserve the girl who was currently trying to catch her breath laying face down on her sheets. Plus, Katya had everything he had. If not more. All she wanted to do was make Trixie happy. Fuck her while she’s at it.  
“Katya,” Trixie started to move her body so she was lying on her back. “Wanna, fuck wanna return the favor. Let me make you feel good.”  
“Lay back Trixie,” She only pulled her thong off before moving up Trixie's body, part of it was out of laziness, but the other part of her knew Trixie would like the fact her thigh-highs and heels were still on as she held herself over Trixie's face. “This alright?” Katya saw the slight nod of Trixie's head before she lowered herself down a bit more. “Lick, kitten.” If Trixie still had any complaints about the pet name she said nothing about them as she pulled Katya down the last inch to her mouth. It didn’t bother Katya that she was a little unsure of what she was doing, she had never been with another woman, and it wasn’t like her husband would’ve ever gone down on her.  
Trixie’s tongue lapped at Katya, going back and forth between her clit and her inner folds. Trixie hadn’t noticed it before but she smelled faint cigarette smoke and looked up to see Katya smoking a cigarette, taking it out of her mouth to moan every few minutes, letting smoke escape her mouth. Trixie licked harder, pressing the flat of her tongue onto Katya’s clit and making her whine, grinding down onto Trixie’s face. Looking up to see Katya's head thrown back exhaling smoke in a breathy moan as she rode her face would have gotten Trixie wet again if Katya hadn’t made her come so hard. She didn’t think she could go again, considering the only orgasms she’d ever had were rushed and alone. She didn’t have someone as good as Katya to fill her up like she had always wanted.   
“Never been with another woman, yet you’re still so fucking good Trix. So desperate to please me, aren’t you doll?” Katya could feel Trixie answer against her pussy, the vibrations making her own hips rock back on Trixie’s mouth and her grip tighten slightly on her mostly smoked cigarette. She tapped the ashes out in an ashtray next to the bed and pulled Trixie’s hair with her other hand, simultaneously grinding down and pushing Trixie in more, letting out a loud breathy moan that rang in the room. Trixie was whining at the feeling of Katya pulling her hair. The vibrations everytime she whined or moaned were starting to get too much for Katya as she put out her cigarette in the ashtray focusing all her attention on the feeling of Trixie's tongue on her clit, using her now free hand to steady herself against the wall behind her bed as she leaned forward. The slightly new angle that Trixie was licking at her clit made her legs shake as she ground herself back against Trixie's tongue, probably now covering the bottom half of her face with her wetness.  
“Being so good, don't you dare stop Trixie. Doing so fucking good.” Katya came quickly from the feeling of Trixie's tongue and her moans, for someone who had never been with a woman before, she sure knew how to use her tongue. Katya had clamped her strong thighs around Trixie's head keeping her in place as she came, Trixie still licking her through it. “God, that’s it, keep going, slower now, baby. Such a good girl.” Katya climbed off of Trixie's face once her orgasm had worn off, Trixie moved her arm to rest across her stomach as she leaned her head on Katya's shoulder.   
“I don’t know how long I can stay,” Trixie was reluctant to bring up the fact she would have to go home, back to him, she didn’t want to leave Katya's house, not after she found out how good it was possible for her to feel.  
“It’s late Trix, stay the night.”  
“I don’t know if I should.”  
“Do you seriously think he would notice if you weren’t there. Even if he did do you think he would spend more than 5 seconds thinking about it? C’mon, we can watch movies. Do stuff.” Katya had a point, she knew he didn’t care in the slightest. Would she really choose to go home, sleep in a slightly less comfortable bed, right at the edge, as far away from the person she was meant to be sharing it with? She wasn’t an idiot.   
“You do have a point.” The smile that spread across Katya's face was hopeful as she double checked Trixie's face for any signs of her leaving to go home. When she saw none, she pulled the thin silk sheets she had on top of her bed over their sweaty bodies.   
“I hope you’ll be here when I wake up tomorrow, doll.” Katya wrapped an arm around Trixie holding her close as she said the last words of the night before they both drifted off to sleep.

Katya woke up at her usual time, and her heart dropped when she felt the empty spot next to her, remembering the events of last night.  
_Trixie’s young, she has a husband. She probably had things to do._ She tried to convince herself that Trixie had left for a reason. She rustled around in her sheets for a good minute before deciding to get up and make coffee.  
The sun was on her back as she stretched, casting a warm shadow onto the bedsheets. She’d spotted Trixie’s pink panties on the floor as she walked to the kitchen. That meant Trixie had left her house with nothing on under that pink skirt that made her ass look so good. She imagined walking over to Trixie's only to barge in her house and bend her over her kitchen counter pulling up her skirt right there to reveal her bare pussy. Even better a pair of Katya's panties cutting into her hips from how they were too small, she would eat her out right there not caring if her husband walked in to see them, at least he would see what a woman looked like when you actually gave them pleasure.   
_Coffee_. She had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the only time thoughts like that about Trixie distracted her from what she was doing. Katya was in the middle of making her coffee when she noticed the note on the counter she had been sat just the night before while she was trying to seduce Trixie. _Focus Katya!_ She had her coffee in one hand and the note in the other, she wasn’t sure why it took her a moment to realize that it would be from Trixie. Who else would’ve left it? All that was written on the note was a telephone number and underneath. _’rich is gonna be out tonight. call me, he leaves at 6 for poker’_ the small heart drawn in the corner made Katya smile. The note was clearly rushed, and Trixie had probably left in a hurry that morning. Katya imagined her meticulously writing out a note for her in her perfect handwriting, had she not been quick to leave. Katya was glad this clearly wasn’t over. She didn’t want Trixie to just be a one night stand.  
She spent her day out by her pool, she loved to lounge outside on one of the two chairs she had out there, she would lay back reading the same books she always read as her body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Katya wondered if Trixie did things like this while she was home alone, or if she was too busy, she wasn’t as tanned as Katya was so she guessed that tanning wasn’t something Trixie had the opportunity to do. She would love to see Trixie lying outside, the sun shining on her exposed skin and her perfectly curled blonde hair tied back as she sipped on a glass of wine. Katya realized that at this point she may as well put the book down, let her mind run wild with thoughts of Trixie as she poured out yet another glass of lemonade from the glass jug she had brought out with her.   
The time had gone quickly and she soon found herself starting to shiver as the cool breeze hit her skin, she put the sheer black robe that was draped over the chair back on before going back to the house to check the time, hoping it would be late enough for her to be able to talk to Trixie again. The clock on the wall of her living room read five fifty. She would give it another twenty minutes before she called, giving her time to have another coffee before she spoke to Trixie. She needed to calm down. She was nearly 40. She shouldn’t be getting so nervous about talking to Trixie, even if she was different to the other girls she had slept with.  
It was clear to Katya from the first minute of their phone call what this was going to be like. She was still only wearing the black robe as she lay on her couch, the phone behind her head cord stretching over the armrest, and she let her pinky twirl the cord around itself while she played with it.  
“Hi doll,” Katya spoke quietly. She had no idea why she was acting like a teenager.   
“Hi Kat, is there a reason we’re whispering? Are we not alone?” Katya was thrown off by her repeating what she had said to tease her yesterday.  
“I see you still have a smart mouth kitten,” She tried not to show the effect Trixie had on her, she was sure she was failing miserably at it.  
“I see you’re still calling me kitten.” Trixie's wit was truly a blessing and a curse, Katya was used to girls dropping to their knees at only a pet name after she’d teased them so much, but not Trixie, no. Katya could be fucking her so well and Trixie would still be mouthy. “You left in a hurry earlier _kitten_ , I’m glad you left your number. Is there a reason you wanted me to call while Dick was out? What kind of phone call do you want this to be, Trix?” Katya was satisfied with the slight whine Trixie had tried to conceal the thoughts of Katya getting her off through the phone, but she knew this was what Trixie wanted when she wrote that note in the morning. She knew it’d excited her, the thought of calling Katya while her husband was out with his rich friends playing poker. He would probably be thinking Trixie would be at home cleaning the house for him, not her being on the phone to the woman she had slept with the night before when she didn’t come home.   
“Had to leave early, Rich always wants his breakfast made when he wakes up, doesn’t seem to be able to be capable of understanding the idea my life doesn’t revolve around him.” Katya rolled her eyes, men were always the same.  
“Bet you haven’t had any time to yourself have you, kitten? Were you thinking about last night, did you want me to there to make you come again? Instead of doing all those stupid things he thinks you should do.” Katya couldn’t deny it made her feel good that she could give Trixie what she wanted, or how much she loved to hear Trixie whine at the thought of a woman giving her everything her husband couldn’t, everything her husband didn’t _want_ to give her. To him Trixie was just someone to clean his house, cook his food and get him off, Katya could already say she despised the man she had never even talked to.  
“Was thinking about it all day, want you to make me feel like that again. Please.”   
“Yeah? You need that don’t you, are you in bed Trix? Do you wanna slip your hand under your panties, or are you wearing mine? Don’t think I didn’t notice yours were still on my bedroom floor, or my missing pair. Are they small on you baby, do they dig into your hips?”  
“Yeah. Where’d you put my panties?” Trixie was still clinging on to the last bit of composure she had, trying to keep her voice firm and steady. “I bet you like the idea of me here in your panties, I would apologize for the fact I've stretched them out, but I doubt that’s something you’ll complain about.”  
“So cocky kitten, almost like you weren’t begging to be filled up last night, fucking yourself on my fist.”  
“You’re making me so wet, fuck,”  
“You ruining my panties even more? You should be punished for it. You wanna be punished, babydoll?” Any composure Trixie had managed to keep had been instantly lost at the words. She whimpered at the thought of Katya punishing her.  
“What, you gonna spank me? Hit me?” Trixie’s fingers were below her bellybutton now, feeling the soft peach fuzz as the pit of her stomach heated up.  
“If that’s what you’re into.” It would’ve been helpful for Trixie when she tried to sass her if she didn’t whine at everything Katya said to her. Trixie said nothing, which just encouraged Katya to keep talking. “Oh, seems like you like the idea of that. I’ll remember.” Katya had been lazily rubbing her clit as she spoke, her grip tightening on the phone to try and stop any noises that would let Trixie think she had some control slipping out.   
“Fuck, Katya please don’t stop talking,” her voice was shaky.  
“I could come over there, do all the dirty things you want me to do to you. But I think you like hearing about it more.”  
“ _Please_ come over, c’mon, I need you,” Trixie could barely breathe, rubbing herself through Katya’s panties- she didn’t want to take them off.  
“You need me to what? Fuck you in his bed, on his couch. In his kitchen. Make you feel so good, that whenever he touches you, all you can think of is me fucking you? Or how about, you bent over my knee. Your ass would look so pretty covered in bruises.”  
“God, Katya, just shut up and come over here before I come, please I'll let you fuck me wherever just come fuck me.”  
“So needy baby, such a brat, thinking I'll just come over and do whatever you want. You don’t deserve it, Trixie, you’ve been so bad. You took my panties and you’ve ruined them. You told me to call so I could get you off.”   
“Katya, please, I’m desperate.”  
“If you’re desperate are you? Why don’t you move my panties to the side, slip three of your fingers in yourself? You love to get filled up. It’s a shame you were so bad, otherwise, I’d come over there let you fuck yourself on my fist again. I know you’re wet enough _I can hear it. You’re not very quiet._ ” Trixie did as she was told, she threw her head back, moaning loudly and using her shoulder to hold up the phone to her ear. “So loud, maybe I should come over, after all. Bring your panties with me so I can gag you before your neighbors hear you moaning. They’ll know that it’s not because of him that you’re moaning. Bet you would love that they didn’t know it was me causing it, wouldn’t you?”  
Trixie couldn’t even speak anymore, the only sounds she was making were for Katya, small pants, and whines while she rubbed herself with one hand and was knuckles deep in her pussy with the other. She could hear Katya panting too, just a bit, and the rough, gravelly sound of it (probably from smoking a cigarette directly before) just turned her on more. Katya’s sounds got louder and she could hear more of her moaning.  
“You touching yourself?” Trixie asked, pressing one finger hard on her clit.  
“Yeah,” Katya whined for the first time since Trixie fucked her last night, and Trixie could imagine the faces she was making- lips parted, eyes squeezed shut.  
“Does it feel good Katya, are you getting close?” Neither of them was able to talk clearly at this point, both of them whining, their legs shaking.   
“Yeah kitten, bet you’re close too, are you gonna come all over my panties? Are you gonna ruin them even more for me?”   
“Please, Kat I wanna come, I wanna ruin them, please let me.”  
“Good girl, begging to ruin my panties. You’ve finally learned to ask permission. Come for me.” Trixie was coming the second Katya said she could, finally after all of her teasing. Her back arched up of the bed, her thighs trembling as the phone fell down on the sheets, her mouth open and barely any sound coming out as she came harder than she thought she could. She could hear faint moans coming from the phone as Katya came. Trixie remembered that Katya was on the phone as she heard her name, jumping slightly before she realized.   
“So, I guess I'm gonna need to replace those panties then kitten,” Katya was laughing.  
“Oh be quiet, you aren’t complaining.”  
“You’re certainly right about that,” she paused for a moment. “You don’t feel bad about what we’re doing right? I know you don’t love him but you’re still married and I do-”  
“Katya!” Her ramble was cut off by Trixie before she ended up embarrassing herself, she couldn’t stop herself from worrying. “I don’t feel bad, you don’t need me to tell you how he is. I deserve this. I want this. But this probably isn’t the best time to discuss this. Couldn’t have waited like 20 minutes before you brought that up.” Trixie's laughter broke the tension, Katya just had to trust that Trixie truly was okay with what was happening. She knew that they still had to sneak around, despite the fact she just wanted to show Trixie off.  
Trixie felt absolutely no guilt for cheating on her husband. Katya was better than who he ever would be, she cared, he was just someone she had to marry because both of their families said so. She would’ve felt bad for him had he not treated her like she was born to do all the things he didn’t want to do, she didn’t think that being someone's housewife could be worse than it sounded. Trixie was up every morning to make him breakfast before he went off to work, she washed his clothes and made sure to put any work he had left out the night before back into his briefcase for the next day. She didn’t understand why he seemed to be incapable of doing these things, he was supposedly smart with a high-paying job, yet the thought of making his own breakfast was preposterous.  
Trixie would clean the house for him while he was out, making sure to have it done by the time he returned home. She had learned in the past that he hated coming back to hear Trixie banging around as she cleaned. He also liked to have his dinner on the table when he came in, and as he had said before _”If you’re still cleaning when I'm home then how is my dinner being made?”_  
Textbook asshole. Trixie had married an asshole. Not by choice, but out of necessity.  
The worst of all being when he wanted sex. He would only ever kiss her once if she was lucky, not that he was any good at that, he wasn’t a monster Trixie always agreed and he was never too fussed when she would use the excuse that she was tired. But she focused on other things, it was never pleasurable for her. She lay there made the sounds he wanted to hear to think he was even close to making her feel good, she never came. Not once. He was useless but he would get off before rolling over to the other side of the bed where they would lie facing away from each other and Trixie would hear him start to snore as she lay there unsatisfied. Not just with the sex, but with her life that she spent cooking and cleaning with the complete lack of romance. She dreaded the day she would have to have his children. But this pleased her family. The only problem was Katya pleased her, there would never be a day they would accept that. Even if she did have more to offer her than Richard ever had.  
“Trixie? You still there?” She had been silent for longer than she thought she had.  
“What? Oh yeah, I’m still here.”  
“You sound tired Trix, I’ll let you get some sleep. Night kitten.”  
“Night, Katya, stop calling me that.”   
“Make me.”  
“One day Kat.” She heard Katya laugh slightly before she hung up the phone and put the device back into the holder before getting up to change out of Katya's (now ruined) panties into one of her favourite baby pink silk nighties. She would rather Richard didn’t come back to find her mostly naked, only in panties that were obviously not hers, and especially panties that weren’t hers and were covered in come. She knew it was too early to get into bed, that there was probably a list of things she had to do at this moment in time rather than falling asleep to thoughts of Katya.


End file.
